Lightweight, highly efficient variable speed DC motors have been long sought after. The use of pulse width modulated inverters in conjunction with brushless DC motors have yielded improved performance characteristics. Typical of such approaches is that put forward by Saul L. Malkeil in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,359 which is directed to a brushless DC motor and has in combination therewith three Hall generators disposed 120 electrical degrees apart. The Hall generators are essentially position sensors which provide outputs to switch a DC power supply to the motor. The Malkeil patent does not provide as does the invention to be described, a motor control system that switches a DC current at a rate proportional to rotor speed and simultaneously pulse width modulates the switched DC current at a rate proportional to rotor speed while causing the resulting switched current to be phase advanced as a function of speed.